zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Zombies
The idea of the zombie is basic. Although there are many different sub-categories. These sub-categories are created by physical aspects, length of reanimation, location of death, weather conditions, or even injuries caused by survivors unable to finish the undead off. The basic idea of how to dispatch a zombie is to cause damage to the brain through physical attacks, like a firearm or melee weapon. All zombies have varying muscular strength, and some possess more strength than others, depending on how their zombification has affected them. Due to no mental inhibitions, they do not tire, meaning that a survivor will eventually suffer from fatigue, but they will not. They will kill A survivor if they have a moment of weakness, so it is best to eliminate them as fast as possible. Basic Walkers Basic walkers are the most famous and well known types of zombies. They can range in physical fitness, from skinny to overweight walkers. Zombies have the basic attributes of the previous human before death and reanimation. At the beginning of the zombie outbreak, most zombies will have little to no decomposition; just the occasional missing chunk of flesh from a bite. As the outbreak progresses, survivors will encounter Rotters: partially or completely decomposed zombies. These are not a large threat alone, but in a group they can be a massive threat to survivors. Basic Walkers move by slowly shambling to their victims or wherever they go. This may cause survivors to see them as easy to avoid. Though, survivors should realize that basic walkers pose more of a threat than they seem. Runners Runner zombies are one of the bigger threats to survivors. Runners, obviously, have the ability to run, which is a horrifying aspect to those that are being pursued. These zombies are a primary target and should never be overlooked when fighting hordes. They will gain ground on survivors and bring them down, either killing them or disabling them and leaving them for the slower Walkers. A survivor should never try to outrun the Runners, since they do not tire like humans do. The only way to stop them from running is to disable their legs through severing large muscle groups or completely severing their legs. Other than that, the only other way is to outright eliminate them. There may be the chance that the Runner category may also be pre-mortem humans, infected and driven insane with the need to eat flesh. Stalkers Stalkers are a more feral type of zombie. Stalkers are quadrupedal zombies. Nothing is known as to the cause of the animal-like movement. A popular theory is that the zombie's brain has degraded so far that it stepped back on the evolutionary chain, reducing them to unnatural locomotion. This movement shakes and jerks their heads around, making them harder to hit with a ballistic weapon. This also increases their speed, making them faster than standard Walkers, but slower than Runners. Due to their lowered profile, they may be harder to spot in tall grass and dark environments, and due to their reduced intelligence, even below a walker's, they attack anything moving on sight, be it another zombie or a human. The only creature not assaulted by them is their own specification of zombie. Crawlers Also known as halfers, chopped, and ankle biters, the crawlers are a well known and very annoying type of zombie. Crawlers are completly disabled in their lower bodies and cannot walk or run like other types of undead. They can be disabled through muscle severing or leg severing; crawlers can also have their legs crushed by a heavy object or car. Crawlers must support their upper torso with their arms and must crawl along on the ground slowly to move to their desired destination. Due to their low profile, they are harder to spot, as well as their low speed makes them a highly dangerous zombie if not payed attention to. The second one neglects to pay attention, they can be taken down by a crawler. The zombie can latch onto the survivors leg and bite down, infecting as well as disabling their leg. Bonies Bonies are what a zombie becomes when most of the flesh has rotted from the initial corpse, leaving only heavily blackened, necrotic skin and limited tendons. They are the final stage of zombification and often do absolutely nothing unless a human or zombie gains their attention through interaction. They have no eyes but would seem to have a form of echolocation; a deep humming can often be heard in their presence. They are not clumsy or shambling, but slow and deliberate in their actions unless motivated to move more quickly. Bonies are rarely seen by survivors. They most typically reside in large zombie nests, like airports or shopping centers, and don't tend to have much motivation to leave. They don't appear to attack out of blood lust, but rather out of will to make more zombies. They are arguably the elders or alphas of any zombie pack or nest in which they reside; other zombies follow their lead unless the hunger takes over and they become ravenous and savage. Radioactive Zombies Radioactive zombies are extremely dangerous to all forms of life. Provided that their radioactivity doesn't wreak havoc on their ability to function, they are one of the deadliest members of the undead that a survivor could face. They can carry their radioactivity with them wherever they go and contaminate water sources, cultivatable land, and even humans and animals that come in contact with them. Their aura of death will not affect them, but can be spread to different places, depending on where the zombie wanders off to. The most dangerous factor about radioactive zombies is that the survivor probably won't be able to notice that he or she has been contaminated by radioactivity until it is too late. Radioactive zombies probably died near a nuclear power plant that had melted down or survived a nuclear explosion that had left unstable energy lingering around the blast radius. It is highly advised to stay away from suspected radioactive areas where radioactive zombies could be. Spitters Spitters are types of undead that have the ability to launch toxic and caustic liquid out of their mouths to hit unsuspecting targets. The most dangerous part about a Spitter is that they have the capability to perform a ranged attack, which is something that not a lot of other types of zombies can do. Their attacks can severely burn, as well as infect, humans that are unfortunate enough to come face to face with one of these monstrosities. A Spitter's attack is very powerful and unique. Typically, a Spitter uses congealed stomach acid or some other type of acidic liquid to attack at a medium range. Some Spitters can even launch their globs of acid the length of a football field! The way to differentiate a Spitter from any other type of zombie is that Spitters usually have tattered clothes or burned body parts from a past attack. They can also make a distinguishable gurgling sound and may have their acid dripping out of their mouths if it is in excess. The safest way to battle a Spitter, as well as any type of zombie for that matter, is to snipe it from a far-away position so that it doesn't have the chance to retaliate. It's best to abstain from fighting at close range with Spitters, since they will undoubtedly have the opportunity to lob a nasty pile of acid right into the face of their attacker. Exploders Exploders are zombies that can either willingly explode on their target or explode when shot or attacked with a melee weapon. Most Exploders have a buildup of explosive gas in their digestive tract, due to the constant decay of flesh and other body parts. Exploders are especially dangerous at close range because of their ability to send infectious materials and bone fragments in all directions when it's their time to go. It's best for a survivor to take out Exploders are a far range so that their explosion does not affect them. It is nearly impossible to tell an Exploder apart from a regular walker, except for the fact that Exploders may be a little bloated in the abdominal region. Other than that, Exploders are nearly identical to normal zombies, which makes them all the more dangerous. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Traits